


The Wonderful World of Euroland

by Darius_O_Ukraine (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darius_O_Ukraine
Summary: A peek inside the wonderful world of Euroland! (Up to date as of December 2013)





	The Wonderful World of Euroland

Let's take a peek inside the world of Euroland. Technically the world is called Terraria and Euroland is just one of many countries there, but Euroland is the main country. The country of Euroland exists as a huge island, and there are some other small countries, which are mostly neutral, although a few pick sides in the conflict, like ‘Kitsch World’, the land of glitzy cheesy pop, who are allied with Euroland, and ‘Classica’, the land of classical music, who are allied with the Dark Emperor. To the east there is another big country called ‘Metallania’, the country of dark metal music, who hate Euroland and all of its inhabitants with a passion. The leader there is called the Dark Emperor. All metal musicians are there working for the Dark Emperor, except the ones who have been participants in the Eurovision, such as Lordi and Teräsbetoni. They are friends of Euroland and are allied with us against the Metallanian Empire. One day it could escalate into an all out war, but I hope that Corry Brokken's skills as a diplomat mean that it will never come to that, although recently relations between the two countries have steadily gotten worse. Walter Andreas Schwarz was currently helping Corry with her work.  
Meanwhile, Nikki, Marija and Moje 3 were chasing butterflies on a grassy field, carefree and happy. And Ott Lepland and Corry Brokken were speaking to each other in Latikat Forest. About Euroland, about Metallania. About the possibility of war or about the possibility of peace. Anything was possible.  
While they discuss such matters, let us meet some of the contestants who live in Euroland. First up is Zlata Ognevich, the leader of the pack and benevolent ruler of Euroland. She was the Ukranian Eurovision entrant back in 2013, and is the one holding Euroland together. She is the current Queen of Euroland.  
Kaliopi was once the leader during the year of 2012. She stepped down for Zlata but still does a lot for the country. Nowadays she is the ‘Mystical Guard’ of Euroland. Which is to say, she works hard to keep the darkness from consuming our world. You see, the bad memories from the real world are in a corner of Euroland only known as ‘the Dark Void’. The evil Dark Emperor of Metallania is controlling them and trying to destroy Euroland. Strange, mysterious shadow creatures lurk there and plot to destroy the Eurovision Song Contest and my marriage to Zlata Ognevich. Jealous of our happiness, they want to ruin the contest and Euroland at the same time. They are creatures known as ‘servitors’.  
Corry Brokken, the diplomat. She is strong, resilient, social, and trying to stop a war with Metallania.  
Alf Poier and Stefan Raab, the comedians. Always trying to make people laugh and lighten the mood. Stefan Raab is a German television presenter, Eurovision contestant and inventor of the Bundesvision Song Contest, a special contest with a unique German spin. Eurovision contestants often appear as guests on his night time talk show ‘TV Total’, and sometimes as contestants on his TV competition ‘Schlag den Raab’. Sometimes his friend Lena Meyer-Landrut would act as a co-host.  
Giorgos Alkaios and Christos Mylordos are the two chefs of Euroland, they cook a range of amazing dishes, but sometimes they will make yucky things like the disgusting Greek octopus meal they have over there. Trial and error. But everyone loves them all the same.  
Julio Iglesias is a Eurovision veteran, but that doesn’t mean he knows how to put up a fight. He is in control of the Euroland economy, making sure the economy is running smoothly. You could say that he is the chancellor, although that is not an official position that we have in my government. And he is the mastermind behind the shops that they have in Euroland, and works hard to keep them all stocked and up to date. (More about these shops in just a moment).  
Zeljko Joksimovic, tries his hardest to stay out of any Eurovision related drama and even tries his hand at peacekeeping too. Whether he is successful or not... well, that depends.  
************************  
There are many cities and states in Euroland. I will tell you about the most important. The capital of Euroland is a city called Trondobier. It is located in the middle of a large forest called Latikat Forest. A lot of people live in the forest too, and there are environmental issues there. Trondobier is not the largest city in Euroland, but it is by far the richest and the most populous. It is contained in the state of Floxoban, one of the seven states of Euroland. Floxoban is the home of everything Eurovision, the songs, the entrants, the atmosphere, it all just screams EUROVISION SONG CONTEST. It is their own personal paradise, a little slice of perfection in this weird world in which we live. A Eurovision kingdom, a true paradise. Zlata's official position is Queen of Euroland, and she have a golden crown which shows the citizens her status, not that they’d need any help recognising her as she is the most famous citizen there, always appearing on the news and various talk shows, most notably Stefan Raab’s ‘TV Total’.  
************************  
It was another day on Stefan Raab's show TV Total, the most popular television show in all of Euroland.  
"So," Stefan said to Zlata and Kaliopi, who were being interviewed yet again, "What is your earliest memory?"  
"My earliest memory is one of being created or... I guess you could say, born," Zlata replied, "I was in the middle of a huge forest, which I now know to be the Latikat Forest which surrounds Trondobier. I looked around but there was just me. Suddenly, I felt a precense. This voice was speaking to me. He said his name was Darius and that I was Zlata. At first I didn’t understand. But now I do. Everything makes sense now."  
Darius was the one who had created the world, and he would pop by often to check up on things. But while he was away, Zlata was completely in charge of everything.  
"Interesting question," Kaliopi said, "My first memories are similar to Zlata’s, although I remember Euroland starting to be messed with by other, bad entities, which distracted everyone from the Eurovision Song Contest. We have now discovered that these are the minions of the Dark Emperor of Metallania. Darius gave me the power to ward of these bad shadow creatures, which is why today I am the Mystical Guard of Euroland."  
"Thanks guys for your input," Stefan said, "I’ve been here since the beginning, so I remember Darius forming the world, creating the sea and placing the continents on top of them. We, the original contestants, remember this, the creation of our world, Terraria, and our country Euroland. It truly is the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed, and probably ever will."  
************************  
Despina Olympiou is currently trying to find buried treasure in her back garden. Yup. What she doesn’t know is that it’s all a trick by Kaliopi who faked the map and left it for her to find. Boy, Despina sure will be disappointed when she doesn’t find any treasure.  
************************  
Zlata walked into Lilti, the biggest bar in all of Trondobier. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. Even the music stopped. Silence descended upon the bar. She gets noticed everywhere she goes in Euroland. Ah, it sure is good to be Queen. Anouk even served her some free drinks.  
************************  
Euroland is a mostly Capitalist society, with a few small agrarian villages on the outskirts of the island. As already mentioned previously, Julio Iglesias is responsible for keeping all of the shops in Euroland stocked, and responsible for our overall economy as well. There are currently four shops in Euroland, all located on ‘Tinebow Street’ in Trondobier. These four shops are:  
\- Fruit-N-Nuts - Sells various fruits, vegetables, and other health foods. This shop is ran by Emmelie de Forest, Danish Eurovision winner.  
\- E-Mart - The electronic store. Holds various items such as ipods, phones, tablets, computers, laptops and game consoles. The most popular and important shop in Euroland. This shop is ran by Stefan Raab, German Eurovision contestant, song writer, and creator of the Bundesvision Song Contest. (Coincidentally, there are also many Bundesvision contestants living on the island alongside the Eurovision contestants.)  
\- Virtual Reality - A shop ran by the Latvian duo PeR. Their invention, the Virtual Reality machine, can send you to anywhere you wish. People have been on adventures to the Middle Ages, World War One and Two, and more recently, Zlata went to the moon! (Well, one of them, Euroland actually has two moons).  
\- Zuper Markt! - A huge supermarket ran by Guildo Horn and Ralph Siegel. It sells nearly everything, except for the specialised items held in the other three shops.  
There is also a huge bar called Lilti, where a lot of the contestants go to unwind and have fun. There is hope for new shops to be built in the future, as many entrepenuers have come to Euroland in recent months, most notably the ‘new’ arrival Mariya Yaremchuk, who was actually here last year after the Ukranian national final but has only started becoming active in the social sphere of Euroland recently. We hope that some of them will open up new shops soon and expand our horizons even further.  
************************  
There is also a laboratory. Trondobier Laboratory. No one really knows what happens there. Stefan Raab goes there a lot, though. The other contestants wonder what he could possibly be working on.  
************************  
Sitting in the bar, Loreen was laughing at some joke Christer Bjorkman had told her, and Stojan Yankoulov had imposed some drumsticks and was rhythmically tapping on the table, some of the others joining along with him. Pernilla and Krista were talking to each other in whispers and laughing. Loreen seemed disinterested by the others and wanted to talk to Zlata, but Emmelie de Forest decided to take the limelight as usual. Emmelie grinned as she pulled out a Danish flag and draped it across the table. Me and Zlata sighed but allowed the Danish flag to stay, after all, she had been the winner of the contest this year.  
"I wish Euroland was at peace," Zlata said in her Ukranian accent, "But who knows, maybe one day we can be."  
"That's a good wish," Stojan said, "Who knows, maybe it will even be reality one day?"  
"I sure hope so," Christer Bjorkman replied.  
Emmy agreed.  
"We need peace now more than ever," Emmy said.  
Michael von der Heide and Piero agreed.  
"It's time for everyone to be more like the Swiss," Michael grinned.  
"That's right," Piero said, "Be neutral like us."  
************************  
Today the Eurovision contestants woke up to find none other than Philipp Kirkorov causing trouble again. A strange thing to happen indeed. He had woken everyone up and was dragged to the Queen of Euroland to decide what his punishment should be.  
“You need to leave this place,” Zlata said groggily, but he looked shocked by this. He begged to be allowed to stay in the city of Trondobier in Euroland. So she consulted the others about it. Nothing helps decisions more than getting a second opinion. They all had something to say about this matter. Dima Bilan wanted him gone, he knew first hand that Kirkorov was an unstable character, likely to cause mayhem and mischief. Engelbert Humperdinck was furious at being woken up so early by Philipp and also wanted him gone. But Zeljko said that he should be allowed to stay because there is a chance he will be at the contest again in the future, and if that happens he will be here ready for it, like Mariya Yaremchuk had been hanging around Euroland after the Ukranian national final. A good argument. But not quite good enough. Ilya Lagutenko also supported Phillip and said he should be allowed to stay. Stefan Raab then told Zlata she should at least given him a chance here, she wasn’t too convinced. But Stefan insisted so she reluctantly agreed. On the condition that Philipp stops causing mayhem and mischief throughout the country. Phillip agreed. Whether he actually does it remains to be seen.  
************************  
Rona Nishliu, Ell and Nikki were trying to clean the place up from Philipp's mess. It was a tough task, but they did it.  
************************  
Zlata was in Latikat Forest again, talking to Vlatko Ilievski when he said that he wants Euroland to have their own version of Homeland Security.  
"Wow," Zlata said, trying to think of a response, "What a suggestion! You know what, go for it!"  
"Thank you Zlata!" Vlatko smiled, "And don’t you worry! I’m going to set up our own version of Homeland Security here and we’re going to protect this country with all we’ve got!"  
"Excellent," Zlata said, "That sounds great, Vlatko."  
"Thanks!"  
Zlata wasn't sure how exactly he was going to set it up or if he was going to be the leader of whatever, or even if he’d want that sort of responsibilty. Although Euroland could do with some extra security over here, especially around Trondobier and also in the Latikat Forest and Plantation, as the forces from Metallania and Classica are currently being militarized. Metallania will do anything to try to destroy Euroland! And they are a bigger threat to the country than anything else.  
"That's right," Loreen said, walking out from behind the trees, "Metallania is a big threat to us all. We have to stop them. No, we WILL stop them!"  
Zlata and Vlatko turned around, they hadn't expected that someone else was here, although they were relieved that it was just Loreen. In fact, she could probably help them both out.  
************************  
Meanwhile, Zeljko and Kaliopi were busy trying to come up with a plan to bring Euroland true and lasting peace. Corry Brokken was there too helping with the arrangements. With their experience and Corry's diplomatic skills, it looked like they might even get somewhere with it.  
************************  
Zlata looked across at the building being constructed. She thought Vlatko would have given up this idea of his by now, but he is still as adamant as ever on creating a special Homeland Security just for Euroland! It’ll be great once it’s finished, but currently Piero and the MusicStars are working on building the HQ and finishing the preparations.  
************************  
It’s Christmas Eve, the day before the happiest day of the year. All of the contestants should be here tomorrow spending the day together in Trondobier, but someone is missing. Why? Loreen wanted to stop a Metallanian who had come to Euroland. Yesterday she ran out of her house and into the Latikat Forest after becoming convinced that was her mission. Then she was missing. Search parties have been going out throughout the night but there’s still no sign of her. Maybe she’ll be back soon, she should do. We’ll all be right here waiting for her. But this has never happened before in the three years that Euroland has existed. Anouk put up missing posters for Loreen all over Euroland. Stefan Raab put out a TV broadcast telling all citizens of Euroland that she was missing and to report it if they saw her. Hopefully she will come back home soon. Hopefully.  
************************  
Zeljko and Zlata wanted to find Loreen. A massive search party was set up, organised by Zeljko and Vlatko. They would do anything it took to locate her. They all went into the forest and they found Loreen. The Metallanian who had come into Euroland had fled, and ran back to Metallania. No harm done.  
************************  
Stefan Raab turned to the camera. His TV show was on again.  
"Yes! That's right everyone," Stefan said, "Christmas is saved! Loreen has returned to us! We found her wandering about in Latikat Forest, and all the issues relating to Metallia have been sorted, we hope. We’re so happy here, we’re going to throw a huge party in Lilti bar in Trondobier to celebrate! And it’s all thanks to the massive search party, which was mostly organised by Zeljko, and the new Euroland Security set up by Vlatko yesterday. You guys rock!"  
************************  
Loreen was invited by Stefan and Lena to be a special guest of honour at TV Total. TV Total was, the fourth most popular television programme in Euroland (the top three being Eurovision, Bundesvision and Melodifestivalen). The little known Suncane Skale was fifth. With TV Total being so popular, this was a great opportunity, and of course Loreen agreed.  
Stefan also announced that Kaliopi and Zeljko's diplomacy had been a success. It looked like Euroland would finally get the peace they always wanted. Of course, that meant there wasn't much use for Vlatko's Euroland Security, but that just meant that he too could live in peace with the others.  
The Eurovision contestants stood out on the hill, looking out at the vibrant and colourful city. This was peace. It truly was.


End file.
